At present, dirt caused by oxidation waste matters such as sludges and carbon accumulated in internal combustion engines is removed by a method which requires technical skill and patience to disassemble parts of internal combustion engines, remove the dirt adhering or stick to the parts by cleaning and assemble the parts again. However, complete cleaning is very difficult because there are parts which cannot be easily disassembled or delicate parts having fine pores. Of course, the well known cleaning method with flushing oil is carried out, but according to this method only the surface of the dirt is washed and substantially no cleaning effect can be obtained.
As mentioned above, cleaning of the inside of internal combustion engines must resort to a method which requires patience, time and cost for disassembling and fixing by an expert. Furthermore, wear marks and fine scars on the surface of metallic sliding parts caused by friction at rotating parts and sliding parts of internal combustion engines and strain friction generated by fine rugged pores of metal per se are causes for friction loss such as generation of slight vibration and uneven rotation. Thus, they decrease combustion energy (power energy) to cause deterioration in performance of internal combustion engines.
The internal combustion engines to be treated include gasoline engines, diesel engines, propane engines, rotary engines used in general cars, buses, trucks and motor bicycles which must be subjected to regular automobile inspection and registration and, furthermore, engines for agricultural equipments, engines for construction vehicles, engines for ships, industrial engines (for compressors, generators and air-conditioners) and engines for aircrafts. Especially, strain friction in engines (internal combustion engines) for cars including imported cars and motor bicycles causes incomplete combustion due to delicate deviation (a lag in timing of ignition and valve operation) in interlocking operation process of mechanism leading to intake, compression, combustion and exhaustion (valve system, rotating parts, sliding parts) which must be kept regular. As a result, deterioration in performance is brought about, and not only deterioration of inherent performances such as starting and accelerating performances, but also increase of engine noise caused by metallic fatigue, decrease of lubricity caused by ununiform oil film in the rotating part and sliding part increase frictional resistance (friction loss) and simultaneously cause deterioration of airtightness and compressive power in combustion chamber. Furthermore, they cause social problems such as decrease in fuel consumption performance resulting from incomplete combustion such as decrease in combustion power (decrease in explosion power) and contamination of living environment due to increase of carbon monoxide and hydrocarbon contents in exhaust gas.